


《检察官先生的小辣妹》前篇

by Satoko1326



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, yoonjae - Freeform, 允在, 豆花
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoko1326/pseuds/Satoko1326





	《检察官先生的小辣妹》前篇

小郑检察官和小Jae辣妹相遇的故事。

 

 

 

“允浩，怎么样，去吗？”  
“诶？啊……可以，我都行。”  
居然不小心愣神了……允浩赶紧低下头清了清嗓子掩饰了下。  
“那我们出发吧？”  
“好啊！”  
坐在允浩正对面的她拿起包，把闪闪的金属包链搭在左肩上，然后伸手拨了下微卷的长发，同甜甜的香气一起轻飘过来的，还有她略带笑意的眼神。大概是发现他刚才愣神了，她翘起唇角轻轻笑了下。允浩觉得直勾勾地看着一个刚认识的女孩不太好，他连忙回了个微笑，立刻垂下眼装作喝饮料。

允浩本来没打算来参加这场联谊。  
虽然父母已经念叨了很久，但是他一直觉得，三十多岁的男人年纪不算大，现在事业正是上升期，毕竟检察院的工作也蛮忙，他暂时没有时间恋爱，何况追他的女孩不少，他又不是什么剩男。  
“不会谈恋爱就大大方方承认好了，还找什么借口。”朋友勾着他的肩拍拍他胸口，“你呀，就是缺乏和女人交往的经验。”

由于工作临时加班，允浩走进这家饮品店的时候，其他人都到齐了。他一开始就不大上心，又是下班直接过来的，所以也没有刻意打扮，穿着职业装还规规整整打了领带的他坐在两个运动系的朋友身边，对面又是三个花枝招展的姑娘，见惯了大场面的允浩也觉得有些局促不安。  
因为来得晚，他坐在长卡座的最外侧，正对面坐着的女孩看起来只有二十来岁，和那些精明干练的女同事不同，她的衣服和配饰都很青春鲜亮，妆容略浓，可能是因为脸蛋太年轻了，虽然有一点夸张但是并不俗气，反倒显出很自信张扬的感觉。  
女孩应该很健谈，允浩一坐下她就笑眯眯地开口问道：“你好，我姓金，金在中。你可以叫我小Jae。”  
她睫毛很浓密，好像戴了美瞳，眼妆很漂亮，允浩舔了舔唇，有一点紧张：“你好。我叫郑允浩。”  
旁边的朋友立刻补充说：“告诉你们，允浩可是检察官呢。”  
坐在中间的女孩很兴奋地问他：“检察官？难怪哥哥今天穿了西装，好帅啊。”  
“啊，谢谢。”允浩有点应付不来太热情的小姑娘，低头笑着摸了摸鼻子，一抬头撞上了在中的眼神。  
“哥哥看起来还不到三十岁，这么年轻的检察官，好厉害。”在中捧着脸道。  
允浩看着她眼角那颗小小的泪痣，觉得嗓子有点干。  
六个人在小店里坐了大概半个小时，在中小口小口地喝着她的气泡水，允浩就是盯着她在吸管顶端留下的一圈淡淡的粉色唇膏走了神。

“哎，允浩。”朋友凑过来小声道，“我看在中那丫头蛮喜欢你。”  
允浩抬头看了看前面距离他几步之遥的那个纤细背影，干笑了一下：“哪有。”  
“怎么没有，你没来的时候她可对我们两个没什么热情，你一来她就一直找话和你聊呢。”另一个朋友也凑过来，“你小子有福气，我看她们三个，Jae可是最漂亮的。”  
“别胡说。”允浩给他们俩一人一个肘击，“我今天就是陪你们来的而已。”  
“少装模作样了，你刚才看着在中都愣神了。”  
“你也觉得她漂亮吧？肯定的，我看你就主动点，Jae这种辣妹很放得开的。”  
“去你的。”郑允浩低声骂了一句，朋友们就嘻嘻哈哈地笑，前面的在中听到他们嬉闹，回头看了允浩一眼。  
她回头看过来的时候，刚好露出精致的侧脸。眼角细长，眼线末尾微微上挑，但是眼睛却很大很圆，眸子水汪汪的，像小动物一样；皮肤又白又嫩，脸颊不是很圆润，但是红扑扑的很可爱；小巧的嘴巴倒是肉嘟嘟的，让人很想凑上去亲一亲。

怎么刚认识半个小时就想亲人家？允浩耳朵有点热，幸好在中很快就把脸转回去了，长卷发在背后随着她步子微动，发梢扫在盈盈一握的腰间——她穿了露脐的上衣，短裙的裙摆有小小的流苏，晃得人心痒痒。

真的是个小辣妹，允浩想。

六个人刚好在KTV开了一个中包，包间里的气氛安逸得多，允浩走到L型沙发卡座的拐角处坐下，舒舒服服地往后一靠，伸手松了松领带。忙了一天怪累的，他没打算唱歌。  
包间里除了L型卡座还有能坐两个人的沙发椅，很宽敞，允浩就随意地把左手手臂往沙发靠背上一搭，右手拿起手机看有没有消息。  
突然就有人坐在了他的左边。允浩下意识地想把手臂收回来，那人也像他一样往后一靠，接着后脑勺就隔着蓬松柔软的头发压在了他手臂上。  
允浩觉得心里砰砰直跳。他既不敢动也不敢转过脸去看，就偷偷用眼角瞄。  
“小Jae过来点歌呀。”女孩子叫她。  
“你们先点。”在中说着从包里掏出化妆镜补妆，“刚才聊得太多，喉咙痛。”  
允浩看着她用粉白的手指拿起唇膏，压在柔软的唇瓣上轻轻地抹，指甲应该是新做的，亮晶晶的，形状修得很好看。涂完唇膏，她用另一只手举着镜子左右照着，转到左边的时候，镜子里刚好出现了允浩的眼睛。  
“噗。”在中忍不住笑起来，扭过脸看着允浩，“哥哥在看我呀。”  
“啊……那个……”允浩慌忙躲开她的眼神。  
“哥哥今天好像一直很紧张。”在中歪了歪头，额前的发丝轻轻滑到一边，“第一次来联谊吗？”  
“算是吧。”允浩点点头，“你经常出来？”  
“反正又没有男朋友，就一起玩嘛。”在中一边补妆一边抬起左腿搁在了右腿上，“哥哥就是因为不怎么出来玩才没有女朋友吧？”  
短裙被她的动作带得更靠上了，露出一段光洁的大腿，穿了小高跟的左脚悬在那里，俏皮地跟着音乐声晃，鞋尖时不时触碰到允浩的西裤。  
现在的丫头真了不得了。允浩把视线从她的腿上往上移，在中正在把化妆品和化妆镜收进小包，刚好瞥到她被宽松T恤遮着也能看出起伏的胸口，连忙脸颊发热地再次移开了视线。  
“在中经常出来玩，不也没有男朋友吗？”  
“那是因为暂时没有遇上好男人。”那边朋友们已经唱起来了，在中略微提高了音量，“如果之前联谊遇到的都是哥哥这样的男人，我可能会考虑。”  
允浩的眉梢挑了挑。这是真的夸他还是客套？还是发好人卡？之前在饮品店聊天已经了解过了，在中现在是一家高端化妆品店的营业员，25岁又正是魅力十足的年纪，脸蛋漂亮身材火辣，不可能没有男朋友的吧？  
“之前交往的都是谁家的傻小子啊，居然会和你分手。”允浩故意开玩笑道。  
在中倒是很认真地噘起嘴想了想说：“嗯……那些男人总是管这管那的，不许我化浓妆，不许我穿低胸的衣服和短裙；要么就是不陪我出来玩，哼，明明就是pub认识的，装什么正经男人呢；哦对，还有那种交往没几天就猴急得想要上床，真的，烦死了。”  
那张小嘴连珠炮似的吐出一大串抱怨，允浩带着微笑认真地听了，听到最后皱了皱眉：“女孩子还是要保护好自己。”  
在中有一点惊诧地看着他，接着慢慢地眯起眼睛笑了起来：“哦——不愧是检察官哥哥呢！说起话来一本正经的！”  
是不是太过严肃了？允浩有点不好意思地挠挠脸：“啊，我可能是……倒也不是说恋爱一定要那么保守，只不过现在的男人们大多都不太靠谱。”  
“那哥哥呢？”在中用可爱的牙齿咬了咬嘴唇，忍着笑意，“哥哥不也是男人？”  
“我嘛……”

“我说允浩？”朋友突然叫道，“你和在中一直讲什么悄悄话呢，过来一起玩啊。”  
“我看小Jae见到允浩哥哥就不理我们了，见色忘友哦臭丫头！”  
允浩越发觉得脸热，刚想反驳，在中先叫了起来：“你们不是唱得挺高兴嘛！干嘛打扰我们！”  
四个人立刻“哦～”地开始起哄，允浩慌张地把手臂收了回来，朋友冲允浩眨了眨眼：“你们也可以去二人世界嘛，我们不会介意的。”  
“哎，那可不行，调戏小情侣这种事情怎么能错过？不给我们热吻个十分钟是不能走的。”  
“那个……”允浩觉得舌头有点打结。八字还没有一撇的事情，怎么就被“情侣”了呢？热吻什么的，那粉嫩的肉肉的嘴唇……啊，在想什么呢我？  
“你们是喜欢闹洞房的大叔大妈么？”在彩灯的映照下，在中的脸颊也泛着红，她笑着回怼了他们一句，自然地挽起允浩的手，“我们哥哥可是检察官，你们放尊重点。”  
她柔软的胸压着自己的上臂，就算是交往过女朋友的允浩，这会儿也觉得浑身的血液瞬间涌到了脸上。  
允浩犹豫了几秒钟，把手覆在了她抱着自己胳膊的柔软的手上。  
“我和我女朋友热吻，哪能让你们看见呢。”


End file.
